pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
747
The Boeing 747, often called Jumbo Jet, is a four-engine passenger and cargo aircraft of the American manufacturer Boeing . It is one of the most recognizable aircraft, and also the first widebody . The first model of the 747 could carry two and a half times as many passengers as popular at that time Boeing 707 . 2 From the first commercial flight in 1970 to the introduction of the Airbus A380 in 2007, the 747 was the largest passenger airliner in the world. 3 Content [ hide ] * 1 General * 2 History ** 2.1 Background ** 2.2 Passenger Plane ** 2.3 Design Challenges ** 2.4 Factory ** 2.5 Development and testing ** 2.6 Commissioning ** 2.7 Improved variants ** 2.8 Further developments * 3 Variants ** 3.1 Large Freighter / Dreamlifter ** 3.2 Evergreen Supertanker ** 3.3 Known 747s * 4 Customers * 5 Incidents and accidents * 6 Specifications * 7 Timeline of the Boeing 7x7 series * 8 External link General [ edit ] The 747 has over a portion of the fuselage two decks. The cockpit was placed above the main deck by Boeing to create additional space for a first class lounge or (as the day is common today) extra seating. In addition, it offered the opportunity to build a passenger aircraft to cargo aircraft by removing the seats and placing a cargo door in the nose. Boeing thought namely that supersonic aircraft the 747 and other subsonicwould eliminate aircraft, while the demand for subsonic cargo aircraft would continue. Initially it was thought that because there are only 400 aircraft would be sold. The delivery of the 1,000th unit be different. End of November 2014, there were built in 1498, with 39 orders for the 747-8. 1 The 747-400 , the most common passenger version, is currently one of the fastest airliners with a subsonic cruise speed of Mach .83 to 0.86. The device has a (intercontinental) flight range of 7260 nautical miles(13,450 km). It can carry 416 passengers in a standard model with three classes, two classes with 524 passengers and 660 passengers in a tight éénklasse version. The latest version, the 747-8 , is in production since 2011. Delivery of the cargo version (747-8F) to Cargolux began in October 2011; delivery of the passenger version (747-8I) at Lufthansa in May 2012. The 747 will be replaced in the future by the Boeing Y3 . History [ edit ] Background [ edit ] through neede Boeing 747-400 In 1963 began the US Air Force on a series of studies on extremely large transport aircraft. Although the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter was just introduced, it was believed that a much larger and more versatile aircraft was needed. Especially the ability to load that did not fit to transport in existing aircraft, was considered important. Based on these studies, prepared a brief in March 1964 for the CX-Heavy Logistics System (CX-HLS). The plane should be able to provide a minimum of 52,200 kg at a speed of Mach 0.75 (805 km / h) over a distance of 9260 km. The total freight capacity had at least 81,600 kg. The cargo was at least 5.18 m wide, 13.5 m and 30.5 m long, with doors on front and back. The actuator had to be done by means of a maximum of four motors. On May 18, 1964 received the Air Force design proposals for a frame from Boeing, Douglas , General Dynamics , Lockheed and Martin Marietta . Proposals for the engines were supplied by General Electric , Curtiss-Wright and Pratt & Whitney . After sifting allowed Boeing, Douglas, General Electric, Lockheed and Pratt & Whitney develop their proposals further. The three frame proposals agreed on several points. Because the CX-HLS from the front had to be loaded had a door out to the place where normally sat the cockpit. All proposals this problem was solved by placing the cockpit above the cargo hold. Douglas' design had a small bulge on the trunk, just in front of and above the wings. Lockheed thought of a long "backbone" over the entire length of the aircraft, where the wing would stabbing through it. Boeing combined the two ideas into a protrusion of the nose to just behind the wing. In 1965, the design of Lockheed and General Electric were chosen, after the construction of the C-5 Galaxy began, the largest military aircraft in the world. edit Even before the CX-HLS design of Boeing was rejected, Juan Trippe insisted, director of Pan American World Airways (Pan Am) on a passenger plane that twice would be so large as the Boeing 707 . The popularity of air transport took the sixties enormously. Trippe saw a large aircraft as the solution to the increasingly crowded airports. 4 In 1965, Boeing launched a study to design a new passenger plane. Pan Am and other companies were involved in the study, to get a better understanding of their needs and requirements. It was generally assumed that the 747 would eventually be superseded by supersonic aircraft. Boeing responded by designing the 747 so that it could be easily converted to cargo aircraft. 5 In April 1966 ordered Pan Am 525 million US dollars twenty-five 747-100 aircraft. As the first user, and because of the early involvement in the development Pan Am had an unparalleled influence on the design of the 747. Challenges edit A Boeing 747-200F of Martinair Cargo with open cargo door Eventually CX-HLS Boeing design was not used for the 747, although it does share with influence on the design. The original design had the full length two passenger decks. On the lower deck were eight chairs in a row on the top deck seven seats. Both decks had two aisles. However, it was concerned about the evacuation routes and limited space for cargo, making this design beginning in 1966 was rejected. A new design had one, wider deck. The cockpit was placed on a short deck, so there was room in the nose for a cargo door. The small space behind the cockpit could be used as a lounge where passengers could stay during the flight. One of the key technological developments that made it possible to make a plane the size of the 747 was the high-bypass turbofan . This new technology could deliver twice as much power, while fuel consumption went down by a third. GE pioneered the concept but was busy developing the engine for the C-5 Galaxy, the commercial market are initially left. Pratt & Whitney was the same principle at work. In late 1966 locks Boeing, Pan Am and Pratt & Whitney an agreement to develop a new engine for the 747, the JT9D . When the entire project was done according to the fault tree analysis , then a new method in which the effect of the failure of a single component on another system can be studied. To always be able to guarantee that the 747 would remain manageable, the draft was structural redundancy , redundant hydraulic systems , a quadruplemain landing gear and dual control surfaces. Even the most advanced were camber flaps used so that the plane could take off from existing airports. If the three-part complex curvature valves are fully extended at the back of the wing, they increase the wing area by 21% and the lift force by 90%. Boeing was agreed to deliver the first 747 to Pan Am in the autumn of 1969. This meant that the aircraft in 28 months had to be designed and built on, two-thirds of the normal development time. The development between December 1965 and January 1970 were approximately $ 1.2 billion. It was such a technical and financial challenge that the survival of Boeing literally at stake. 6 edit The assembly in Everett Because the Boeing factories were not big enough to build the 747, it was decided to build a new factory. Locations were considered in approximately 50 cities before choosing a site adjacent to the military base at Paine Field near Everett , Washington fell. 7 The site, with an area of 3.2 square kilometers , was purchased in June 1966. 8 Not only the design of the 747 was a big task, building the assembly facilities was, too. To equalize the site was moved more than three million cubic meters of earth. The plant is in volume terms the largest building ever built. In the course of time is greatly expanded to build other widebody aircraft. and testing edit Before the first 747 was completed, they began testing the many components and systems. An important test was the evacuation of 560 volunteers from a model of the cabin. The first evacuation took two and half minutes, one minute longer than the allowed 90 seconds. Subsequent tests were completed well within the 90 seconds, but led to more injuries. Especially the evacuation of the upper deck proved difficult. In place of the conventional water slides were to descend the volunteers with a harness on a reel. Also taxiing with such a large unit required exercise. Boeing placed a model of the cockpit on the roof of a truck so that pilots could start practicing with taxiing. 9 The City of Everett, the first test device The first 747 rolled over on September 30, 1968 from the factory in Everett. The first test flight was on February 9 1969 run. Despite a small problem with the wing flaps, the test was a great success. The 747 proved largely immune dutch roll , a dangerous phenomenon earlier aircraft with arrow wings were experiencing. In later tests showed that the wings began to vibrate under certain conditions. This problem was partially solved by making parts of the wings stiffer. To suppress the vibration worst was placed depleted uranium in the outer engines. This led to great unrest following the crash of such aircraft, such as the Bijlmer disaster in Amsterdam.10 11 The test program was plagued by problems with JT9D engines. These problems ranged from failures in the engines of acceleration / deceleration of the speed to bending of the motor housing after only a small number of flights. For several months, the factory was filled with planes, waiting for the installation of the engines. 12 The program was further delayed when one of the five test aircraft became seriously damaged in a failed landing. Nevertheless, Boeing sent in 1969 a test aircraft to the Air Show in Paris, where the general public could make the first contact with the 747. Edit First Lady Pat Nixon visits the cockpit at the baptism of the Clipper Victor on January 15, 1970 The scoop on the use of the 747 was Pan Am . On January 15th 1970 christened First Lady Pat Nixon Pan Ams first 747, the Clipper Victor . The first commercial flight would depart on the evening of 21 January in New York. As a motorcycle hit shortly before departure overheated replacement 747 was deployed. This led to more than six hours late, causing the flight only departed on 22 January. Despite some technical problems, the introduction of the 747 was generally smooth. The dreaded problems at airports because of the size of the device failed to materialize. To remain competitive, followed other airlines Pan Am soon. Boeing estimated that half of the buyers bought the 747 because of its great flight range.Although the 747 had the lowest potential operating cost per seat, but the unit had to be full. When only 70 percent of the chairs was occupied, used the 747 more than 95 percent of the amount of fuel of a fully filled plane. Boeing had seriously suffered from a brief US recession in 1969-1970. For eighteen months were sold only two 747s, while there was no US buyer for three years. 13 Improved variants [ edit ] KLM introduced in 1971 as the first Dutch airline's Boeing 747 (-200) in its fleet After the original model, the 747-100, Boeing -100B designed with maximum takeoff weight and -100SR with a greater number of seats. Higher maximum takeoff weight ensures, among other things, that an aircraft can carry more fuel and therefore can fly farther . The -200 model followed in 1971 and had more powerful engines and a higher maximum takeoff weight. -200 Of the passenger and freight versions were built, as well as a combination of both. The shortened 747SP with a longer flight range joined in 1976. The 747-family was expanded in 1980 with the 747-300. The -300 had an extended upper deck, higher cruising speed and more chairs. As made in the -200 were three different versions. In 1985 they started designing the 747-400. This variant was given a glass cockpit , causing the flight engineer was unnecessary. It was also chosen for new engines, lighter materials and a redesigned interior. By applying new technologies raised development costs through the roof and ran the production delays. The -400 finally came in 1989 in the service. Further developments [ edit ] On November 14, 2005, Boeing announced that the Boeing 747-8 worked. The unit is 3.6 meters longer than the -400 and can carry 34 more passengers. In addition, the flight range of 1,550 miles increased to 15,000 km. 14 The last 747-400 was completed in 2009. The cargo version of the 747-8 made its first flight on February 8, 2010. Cargolux increased in 2011 as the first airline to receive a 747-8. The 747 will probably be followed by the Boeing Y3 . 15 Variants [ edit ] British Airways 747-400 -Boeings Produced by the 747 special versions: SP (a shortened version of the 747); The Freighter (a full cargo version); Convertible (partial or complete cargo with folding nose), the "Combi" (a passenger version in which the rear portion (E section) can be used as separate cargo space), the SF and the BCF (one to freighter converted passenger version). There are different versions of the Boeing 747. In chronological order, these are: * Series 747-100 ( 1970 ) ** Boeing 747-100 (original short deck) ** Boeing 747-100B (reinforced hull) ** Boeing 747-100SR (enhanced for more movements for domestic flights in Japan ) * 747-200 series (from 1971 ) ** Boeing 747-200 (improved version with higher maximum takeoff weight and improved flying range) ** Boeing 747-200B (further improved version of the 747-200) ** Boeing 747-200F (cargo version, with folding nose) ** Boeing 747-200C (convertible, cargo and / or passengers, with folding nose) ** Boeing 747-200M (Combi combined passenger and cargo, cargo door in hull left) ** Boeing 747-200SUD (Stretched Upper Deck: With renovations made extended upper deck as the 747-300 and -400) * 747SP (Special Performance; long-range version with shorter fuselage and wing simplified; 1976 ) * 747-300 series (from 1983 ) ** Boeing 747-300 (extended upper deck and improved flying range) ** Boeing 747-300M (Combi combined passenger and cargo, cargo door in hull left) ** Boeing 747-300SR (enhanced for more movements for domestic flights in Japan) * 747-400 series (from 1989 ) ** Boeing 747-400 (All pax, enhanced version of the 747-300, with digital cockpit, winglets and improved flying range) ** Boeing 747-400M (Combi combined passenger and cargo, cargo door in hull left) ** Boeing 747-400F (cargo version, incidentally, with the short upper deck and retractable nose) ** Boeing 747-400D (enhanced for more movements for domestic flights in Japan, without winglets; 568 passengers) ** Boeing 747-400ER (with approximately 850 km extra flight range) ** Boeing 747-400ER (cargo version with additional flight range) ** Boeing 747-400BCF (used all paxmodellen which have been converted to full freighter) * 747-8 Series (extended trunk (5.6 m) and new wing, arrived in 2011 on the market) ** Boeing 747-8I (Intercontinental passenger version) ** Boeing 747-8F (cargo version with a short deck and retractable nose) Besides these regular variations are several special editions. The best known of these is undoubtedly the Boeing VC-25A , known as Air Force One , the unit of the President of the United States . Further, the NASAtwo modified 747 ( Shuttle Carrier Aircraft ) which has a top on their trunk space shuttle could carry. The production of the passenger version of the Boeing 747-400 was officially ended on March 15 2007 . The last four copies of the 400 series by Philippine Airlines canceled in favor of the 777-300ER. The last device in April 2005 delivered to China Airlines. Production of the 747 then only consisted of the 747-400ER freighter version, which ran until December 2009. From mid-2011, Boeing begins with the delivery of a new version of the Boeing 747, the Boeing 747-8. This type Boeing's answer is on the, considerably larger Airbus A380 . The new Boeing 747 has an elongated body, a distance of 15,000 miles can fly and is more economical than the previous 747 by application of technologies from the Boeing 787 . The Boeing 747-8 made on February 10, 2010 and its first flight on October 12, 2011 followed the first delivery to Cargolux . Large Freighter / Dreamlifter [ edit ] Boeing 747 Large Cargo Freighter The Boeing 747 Large Cargo Freighter (LCF) or Dream Lifter is a converted 747-400 to transport large loads. The hull was raised so that the unit has three times as much volume as the B747-400F. The aircraft is seen as a counterpart to the Airbus Beluga . The Beluga is in fact a converted Airbus A300 which also serves for large loads. However Dreamlifter is much greater. Dream Lifter has received a "swing tail". This means that the rear part of the fuselage can slide sideways so that the load can be quickly loaded and unloaded. Dream Lifter is not for sale and is only used for transporting hull and wing sections of the Boeing 787 Dreamliner. Evergreen Supertanker [ edit ] Evergreen Supertanker The Evergreen Supertanker was a Boeing 747-200 by Evergreen International Aviation was converted into firefighting aircraft . The unit had a capacity of 94 850 liters .Since (at least) May 21, 2013 is the airplane at the airplane graveyard Pinal Airpark in Marana , scheduled to be demolished. 16 Known 747s [ edit ] The space shuttle Endeavour on the back of NASA's Boeing 747 Shuttle Carrier Aircraft .Photo: courtesy NASA * SAM SAM 28000 and 29000 (VC-25A). The current two aircraft flying in the service of the US president (better known as Air Force One ). * PH-BUK " Louis Blériot . KLM sold this 747-206M for the symbolic price of 1 euro to the Aviodrome . The device was removed at Schiphol split in 2003, transported by water to Lelystad and there put back together. * D-ABYM. This 747-230BM of Lufthansa stands on two great pillars with a grand staircase in the German town of Speyer . In the cargo area floor is completely removed so that you can look into the smaller spaces. * PH-BUF 'Rhine' and N736PA " Clipper Victor . These two aircraft collided at the airport of Tenerife on 27 March 1977 . The "Clipper Victor" was also the first 747 who made a commercial flight. He flew in 1970 from New York to London. * Shuttle Carrier Aircraft . Two devices (a 747-100 and a 747-100SR) to the landed space shuttle from the pier back to the Kennedy Space Center to bring. * N88892. The Boeing 747-200 is on the airfield of Dunsfold, England and is famous by the James Bond film Casino Royale in 2006. This unit is regularly on TV, because it is seen in the background of the popular British motoring show Top Gear on the 'Top Gear circuit. Top Gear presenter Jeremy Clarkson has used the device in 2009 to test the tensile strength of a particular type of car. * SOFIA N747NA, a Boeing 747SP which a telescope is fitted with a mirror diameter of 2.5 meters. Flying at an altitude of 12 miles or more one can do with the telescope above the distorting effects of the atmosphere observations. Customers [ edit ] * KLM has 26 Boeing 747-400s in its fleet, including 16 " combis ", 6" all pax "and 4747-400 ERF" full freighter . " Earlier KLM flew 17 Boeing 747-200, ten of which were provided with an extended upper deck. In addition, three new 747-300s were ordered. * Martinair has four 747-400BCF's two of which are for their own use, for the transport of cargo. Martinair flew with two 747-200C and a full 747-200F freighter. * Sabena had two 747-300's, the last of that type were built. These were removed from the fleet in 1999. They replaced at Sabena's two older 747-100. * TNT Airways flies four 747-400ER with a Belgian registration. The largest user of the 747-400 is British Airways with 57 units in the fleet. and accidents edit There are 124 accidents involving the Boeing 747. In the largest aviation disaster in history, the plane crash in Tenerife in 1977 , a clash took place between two devices of this type. One of these two phones is the device that made the first commercial flight, the Clipper Victor . Also in the Bijlmer disaster involved was a Boeing 747. Other accidents: * Japan Airlines Flight 123 * Attack on Pan Am flight 103 (Lockerbie) * TWA 800 * Korean Air Flight 801 * United Airlines Flight 811 edit Comparison of the size ██ Spruce Goose ██ Antonov An-225 Mriya ██ Airbus A380 ██ Boeing 747-8 Source: 747 specifications 17 747 airport report 18 of the Boeing 7x7 series Edit Category:1970 introductions